L'espoir brillait dans tes yeux
by MadMeary
Summary: Il détestait cet endroit, il le trouvait trop vivant, trop peuplé, trop bruyant et trop vulgaire à son goût, il ne s'écoulait pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne croise un couple en train de copuler dans des ruelles.


**Encore un Finn/Aurora je les adore trop mes petits bébés. The Originals est toujours à Julie Plec et oui même en 2020 c'est toujours le cas. **

* * *

**L'espoir brillait dans tes yeux**

Finn se promenait sans destination précise en tête depuis plusieurs heures dans les rues de Rome. Sa fratrie et lui s'étaient installés ici depuis plusieurs semaines pour le plus grand malheur de l'aîné des Mikaelson. Il détestait cet endroit, il le trouvait trop vivant, trop peuplé, trop bruyant et trop vulgaire à son goût, il ne s'écoulait pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne croise un couple en train de copuler dans des ruelles. Ses rapports avec ses frères et sœurs n'étaient pas non plus des plus radieux, ils lui reprochaient de ne pas apprécier son immortalité, et d'être encore plus sinistre que la mort elle-même. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si contrairement à eux il refusait de se comporter comme un animal assoiffé de sang, même sa sœur aînée Freya prenait leur partie.

Il avait tellement marché qu'il était parvenu jusqu'au pont des anges, et il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il faisait nuit noire. Il allait faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette debout sur la rambarde le regard fixé sur l'eau qui coulait. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années ou peut-être même un peu moins. Finn n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires qui ne le concernait pas, et ce n'était pas la première personne qu'il verrait se suicider mais pourtant quelque chose (peut-être les immenses statues d'anges placés à plusieurs endroits sur le pont) le poussait à ne pas rester là sans rien faire. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

« Elle doit être terriblement froide en cette saison, commenta-t-il en anglais en fixant l'eau à son tour.

L'humaine se tourna vers lui, visiblement surprise de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ici à cette heure-ci. Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée d'avoir été dérangée dans son projet, maintenant qu'il était là elle ne pouvait plus sauter. Il ne savait pas si elle avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire, la plupart des italiens comprenaient l'anglais, et il se sentait plus à l'aise dans celle-ci que dans la langue de Giacomo Casanova. Il enjamba la rambarde et s'assit sur cette dernière à quelques mètres de sa compagne de nuit. Elle l'observait ennuyée qu'il soit là et bien déterminé à ne pas bouger.

-Si vous sautez je plongerais après vous et je vous sauverais, la prévint-il.

-C'est comme ça que vous séduisez les filles vous les italiens en jouant les héros?, lui demanda-t-elle énervée et en anglais.

-J'ignore comment font les italiens, car voyez-vous je suis américain, lui répondit-il.

-Vous êtes un touriste ?

-Non pas exactement ma fratrie et moi nous sommes installés ici pour y vivre, enfin surtout eux, moi j'ai suivi mais je n'aime pas beaucoup cette ville, avoua-t-il.

-Pourtant Rome est une ville magnifique le contredit-elle l'air étonné.

-Rome est splendide je vous l'accorde, mais les romains et les touristes le sont beaucoup moins, ils sont trop agités pour moi, expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi les avoir accompagné ?, lui demanda-t-elle intriguée en prenant place à côté de lui oubliant pour un moment son projet de saut.

Cette attention qu'elle lui portait n'était pas pour lui déplaire, plus elle s'intéressait à lui et moins elle songeait à rejoindre les poissons et déchets en tous genres. Il aurait pu l'hypnotiser pour lui faire oublier ses pensées suicidaires, mais converser avec elle était loin de le déranger, elle ne le voyait ni comme un monstre ni comme un être ennuyeux à mourir.

-Par solidarité je suppose, ou par habitude, nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment séparés, ou bien peut-être pour essayer de me rapprocher d'eux, même si au fond de moi je suis persuadé que cela ne sert à rien, dit-il dans un soupir.

-Vous ne vous entendez pas bien avec eux ?, le questionna-t-elle.

-Avec ma sœur aînée Freya si, avec mes autres frères et sœur non.

-Etes-vous nombreux ?

-Nous sommes six, nous étions sept mais mon plus jeune frère Henri est mort, raconta-t-il avec la voix serrée.

-Je suis désolée, je vous pries de bien vouloir me pardonner, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Vous pardonner quoi, vous ne pouviez pas savoir...La seule chose pour laquelle vous pourriez vous excuser c'est de ne pas m'avoir dit comment vous vous appeliez.

-Je me nomme Aurora de Martel, et puisque vous m'avez dit d'où vous veniez, permettez moi de vous informer de mes origines à mon tour, je suis française, se présenta-t-elle.

-Je suppose que c'est donc à moi de vous dire mon prénom, je suis Finn.

-Votre grande sœur s'appelle Freya, vous Finn, et votre petit frère Henri, est-ce que le reste de votre fratrie a des prénom compris entre ces deux lettres ?

-Non aucun d'entre d'eux n'est entre le F et le H. Tout d'abord vous avez le plus âgé de mes frères cadets Elijah, il croit qu'il a un sens moral, et à une époque je pense qu'il avait raison, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus de cet avis. Ensuite vient Niklaus, qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Klaus, c'est un artiste imbu de lui-même, comme tous les artistes, après nous avons Kol qui jongle entre des bagarres de rues et des relations sexuelles chaque fois avec une fille différente. Pour finir il reste Rebekah ma petite sœur qui rêve au grand amour mais qui détruit toutes ses relations par peur du bonheur...Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, cela doit terriblement vous ennuyer…

-Pas du tout, au contraire cela me distrait, et puis j'ai le sentiment que vous n'avez pas souvent l'occasion de vous confier à quelqu'un, devina-t-elle.

-Pitié ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes psy.

-Absolument pas, mais j'ai souvent eu affaire à eux, murmura-t-elle sombrement.

Il chercha un sujet de discussion qui pourrait changer son humeur et lui redonner le sourire, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour y parvenir par manque d'habitude.

-Aurora c'est un charmant prénom, tout comme la princesse de ce conte qui dort pendant cent ans réveillée par le baiser d'un prince, se souvint-il.

-Sauf que dans le conte la princesse ne tue pas sa mère en venant au monde, répondit-elle froidement en détournant le regard vers l'eau.

Il se gifla mentalement, il avait visé pile où cela faisait mal, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de l'hypnotiser en fin de compte, cela aurait été plus simple, et il ne serait pas passé pour un abruti.

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui, et au lieu d'être en compagnie des gens que vous aimez vous vous retrouvée toute seule dans une ville étrangère, avec pour seules amies vos idées noires.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, il avait visiblement touché juste cette fois-ci.

-Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées ?, lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

-Non, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire en coin, mais j'ai simplement réfléchi et j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion.

-Mon grand frère et mon meilleur ami avaient promis de me rejoindre ici pour quelques jours mais ils m'ont téléphoné hier pour m'apprendre qu'une société chinoise les avait contacté et souhaitait travailler avec eux. « Tu comprends Aurora c'est une excellente opportunité pour nous, si cela fonctionne cela augmentera notre renommée, nous serons plus riches, nous serons plus importants...et blablabli et blablabla... ». Tout ça pour me dire que mon bonheur et moi ils s'en fichent royalement tant que leurs affaires sont prospères tout va bien, cracha-t-elle de colère les poings serrés.

Finn ne fit aucun commentaire, parler la soulageait, et vidait un sac qu'elle portait depuis longtemps sans qu'il ne se soit jamais alléger.

-Lorsque je vais rentrer à Marseille ils vont tenter de se faire pardonner en m'offrant des cadeaux, des robes, des bijoux, tout ce que je voudrais je l'aurai, mais moi je ce que désire le plus au monde ce sont eux et leur temps. J'étais tellement impatiente à l'idée de manger une crème glacée avec eux, de visiter le Colisée, les jardins de la villa Borghèse, faire un vœu dans la fontaine de Trevi et que sais-je encore, de faire les boutiques, de profiter d'eux tout simplement…Je les ai attendu et j'y ai cru jusqu'à la dernière seconde, j'ai espéré qu'ils aient changé de plan où qu'ils m'aient fait une surprise…

Le vampire comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois que cette situation se produisait, et que ses abandons fréquents la faisaient terriblement souffrir. Cela se confirma avec la phrase qu'elle prononça juste après.

-La seule chose qu'ils savent faire c'est me faire de la peine, pour ça ils sont très forts, très très forts.

Il éprouva une immense colère envers les deux hommes, une profonde tristesse envers la jeune femme et un sentiment de similitude envers lui-même. D'une certaine manière il la comprenait parfaitement, lui aussi était mis de côté, il n'était qu'un objet qu'on trimbalait d'un endroit à un autre sans lui demander son avis. Il fallait toujours déménager là où monsieur Klaus Mikaelson avait décidé, et les autres ne pouvaient que se taire et obéir, lui en particulier. Finn n'était pas naïf, et il savait que s'il ne les suivait pas, ils le laisseraient là où il était sans lui dire quelle serait leur prochaine destination, et jouer à cache-cache n'était pas son passe-temps favoris. Devoir courir de droite à gauche pour retrouver leur trace, très peu pour lui.

-Et pourtant malgré toutes ces souffrances qu'ils vous infligent vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de les aimer et de leur pardonner, affirma-t-il.

-Malheureusement pour moi non, et c'est cela le plus douloureux, aimer deux hommes qui ne me le rendent pas.., soupira-t-elle.

-Alors vivez pour vous, faîtes ce que vous voulez et oubliez les, lui conseilla-t-il.

-Vivre pour moi ?, répéta-t-elle confuse.

-Des gens meurent tous les jours et ce à tout âge, à partir du moment où vous naissez vous êtes susceptibles de mourir, ce serait dommage de passer à côté de votre vie, et de quitter ce monde avec des regrets, déclara-t-il.

Elle fut pensive pendant plusieurs minutes, elle réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'il venait de dire…

-Vous avez raison, il est temps que je vive ma vie !, déclara-t-elle en descendant du pont.

-Plus d'envie de bain de minuit ?

-Plus du tout, cela n'est pas ainsi que je serais heureuse et cela leur ferait trop de peine. Il faut que j'apprenne à vivre pour moi sans attendre quoique ce soit en retour !

Il se leva à son tour et réalisa à ce moment qu'elle n'était pas très grande, sans ses talons elle ne devait pas dépasser les un mètre soixante, mais il fallait aussi admettre qu'il était plutôt grand. L'humaine sembla à son tour prendre conscience de l'écart (presque une trentaine de centimètres) qui les séparait mais ne sembla pas un seul instant intimidée.

-Vous allez penser que j'abuse, mais il fait extrêmement sombre, et je ne connais pas la ville, cela vous dérangerait-il de me raccompagner jusqu'à mon hôtel ?, lui demanda-t-elle gênée.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous laisser repartir seule, certaines rues ne sont pas sûres, en particulier en pleine nuit et pour une jeune femme. Vous n'avez plus qu'à m'indiquer l'adresse et je vous y conduirai, promit-il. »

Elle lui la donna et il fut soulagé parce qu'il savait exactement où se situait l'hôtel dans lequel elle séjournait. Il avait beau être « romain » depuis plusieurs semaines cela ne signifiait pas qu'il connaissait tous les quartiers de ce maudit endroit. Il aurait eu l'air malin à la promener dans toutes les rues à la recherche de la bonne.

Ils se mirent en route et bien qu'il soit tard aucun des deux ne semblaient presser d'atteindre leur destination.

« Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour m'avoir empêché de commettre une énorme bêtise, dit-elle soudain en tournant la tête sur la gauche, là où il était.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour cela, je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel, répondit-il.

-Bien sûr que si, le contredit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, si vous n'aviez pas été là, si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, je l'aurais fait, j'aurais plongé pour ne plus me sentir mal dans ma peau, pour ne plus me reprocher la mort de ma mère, avoua-t-elle d'une voix triste en baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute si elle n'a pas survécu, cela arrive pendant les accouchements, la mienne est décédée il y a très longtemps, mais c'était une vraie sorcière, termina-t-il durement en fixant l'horizon.

Esther Mikaelson était responsable de tout, c'était elle qui les avait transformé en ces monstres assoiffés de sang humain et qui sans bagues magiques ne pouvaient sortir en plein jour à moins de vouloir être brûlés vifs par la lumière du soleil. Il en voulait à Klaus de l'avoir tuée avant qu'elle ne les fasse redevenir humain, le souhait le plus cher du plus vieux des vampires. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle et aujourd'hui c'étaient eux qui étaient forcés d'en payer les conséquences. Il n'était pas le seul à souhaiter ardemment de retrouver son humanité, sa petite sœur Rebekah ne rêvait que de ça, elle qui aurait voulu se marier et avoir des enfants et à qui ce droit avait été volé.

-Malgré que mon meilleur ami et mon frère ne soient pas ici et malgré le fait que j'ai tenté de me suicider je trouve que je suis chanceuse, j'ai été sauvé par un ange sur le pont des anges !, dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

-Un ange ?

-Oui vous, vous êtes mon ange gardien américano-italien.

-Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai le profil ?

-Ils ne sont pas tous blonds aux yeux bleus, certains préfèrent la discrétion, ils aiment des couleurs plus passe-partout mais ils n'en sont pas moins des anges, déclara-t-elle en se positionnant devant lui avec les mains sur les hanches

-Votre jugement est faussé par la nuit, à la lumière du jour vous me trouveriez d'une banalité affligeante, la contredit-il.

-Absolument pas bien au contraire, dans les ténèbres c'est votre propre lumière qui vous fait briller, je ne suis pas trompée par les rayons du soleil, je vous vois tel que vous êtes réellement, le contredit-elle à nouveau.

-Quel beau compliment de la part d'une étoile, répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il entendit très distinctement le cœur de l'humaine manquer un battement avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre inférieure et ne baisse les yeux.

-Quoi je peux être un ange mais vous ne pouvez pas être une étoile ?, lui demanda-t-il amusé par sa gêne.

-Les étoiles elles sont belles, elles brillent et moi…

-Vous vous n'avez rien à leur envier, affirma-t-il d'un ton ferme et sincère.

Elle lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ai jamais reçu en ses plus de milles ans d'existence.

-Je dirai même qu'elles devraient vous jalouser pour ne pas pouvoir sourire comme vous venez de le faire, ajouta-t-il.

\- Merci vous êtes vraiment gentil, c'est agréable de se sentir appréciée…Nous sommes arrivés, remarqua-t-elle déçue.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter mais voudriez-vous déjeuner avec moi demain ?, proposa-t-il.

-J'adorerais mais si c'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure vous n'avez pas à vous forcer…

-Aurora j'aimerais beaucoup passer encore du temps en votre compagnie, cela n'a aucun rapport avec votre confession, la coupa-t-il.

-Alors c'est d'accord, répondit-elle soulagée et ravie.

-Parfait alors disons vers 12h05 dans le hall de votre hôtel ?

-Cela me convient, accepta-t-elle.

-Je vous dis donc à demain ma belle étrangère.

-A demain mon héros, lui répondit-elle en s'en allant. »

Il resta dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle était en sécurité, il repartit jusqu'à chez lui. Il réalisa que le lieu où elle séjournait n'était pas très loin (en vitesse humaine) de leur maison à lui et sa fratrie, en à peine dix minutes il atteignit le quartier général des Mikaelson.

Il fut déçu, mais pas surpris, de découvrir qu'aucun des autres vampires ne l'avaient attendu. Ils étaient tous partis se coucher ou quelque part en ville en train de s'amuser. Cela le peina mais moins que ce qu'il aurait imaginé, car ce soir il avait croisé la route d'une humaine qui l'avait regardée, qui avait écouté ce qu'il avait à dire, pour qui il avait existé et cela l'avait rempli de joie. Elle avait prêté attention à lui, lui Finn Mikaelson le plus ennuyeux, le plus normal des vampires originels.

Il alla se coucher impatient d'être le lendemain, et cette envie de voir le jour suivant arriver le surprit. Jamais il n'avait été aussi pressé que le soleil se lève, et tout ça à cause d'une humaine qu'il a sauvé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Non Aurora n'est pas qu'une simple humaine, elle dégage un parfum de douleur qu'il ne connaît que trop et pourtant ses yeux brillent d'un désir de vivre et de mourir le plus tard possible. Elle a pour meilleures amies l'abandon, la souffrance, la violence, la mort et Finn avait les mêmes fréquentations depuis qu'Esther avait fait de lui ce monstre.

Aurora a réveillé quelque chose en lui, il ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit exactement, mais il est certain que demain sera le premier matin d'une nouvelle vie, le départ de son existence de vampire. Il ferme les yeux et n'espère pas que leur père les retrouve et les tue, il s'imagine son rendez-vous, le planifie même pour qu'il soit parfait, aussi parfait que la ravissante créature avec qui il va être.

Finn veut lui plaire, veut l'impressionner, il veut nouer un lien solide et profond avec elle parce qu'elle lui ressemble, parce qu'elle est lui et il veut lui redonner le goût de vivre pour longtemps. Il en est capable, sans tricher, sans l'envoûter, il est le seul à pouvoir y parvenir et il veut réussir, il veut faire quelque chose de bien.

Lorsque Kol et Klaus rentrent de leur virée nocturne une heure plus tard, il ne les entend pas, lui qui dort si peu habituellement est plongé dans un sommeil profond et il rêve, un doux rêve teinté de rouge.


End file.
